


Bound

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bed Sex, Chains, Challenges, First Time, Insinuating yourself into his head, Light Bondage, Longing, Lust, M/M, Sharing a Room, Subtle Manipulation, Voyeurism, distraction, season 3 fic, uncomfortable silences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Whether he's welcome or not, Silver's already inside Flint's head and what's more Flint knows it.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Bound

Flint shifts slightly restlessly and the bed sways with him. He keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to acknowledge the coming day, the relentless press of time approaching upon him once again.

He doesn’t want to think about the look on Silver’s face yesterday when Flint told him he wasn’t welcome in his head. But it was the truth, Flint thought. There’s no room for a voice like Silver’s in there. He has enough voices present already.

He can hear Silver’s breath, soft and low in the corner bunk. They’d established he should sleep there as it was easier on his leg. Flint was content with the hanging bed. It shouldn’t have mattered that they were in the same space, and yet it did.

It was too close.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes and see Silver on the other side of the room. Still so physically far and yet even with his eyes closed, Flint can hear him even now.

_That story is telling itself and you know it._

He’s not wrong. That’s the trouble.

Slowly he hears Silver start to stir on his side of the room.

Flint cracks one eye open, barely shifting his head. He watches Silver turn on his side, and bring himself up to a sitting position. He watches the wince to his mouth, the hand that presses into the bed, steadying himself slightly.

He knows that Silver’s leg pains him, but that’s not his focus here. Or rather, he assesses that and puts it to one side as he watches Silver get dressed. Silver who’s slept in only his underclothes for the last few nights because it’s too damn hot in the cabin. Silver whose curls fall over his cheek and shoulders, clinging to his skin with that sweat of a dream filled restless night. Silver whose trail of curls at his lower belly leads down to his waist, and there Flint resolutely stops because if he goes further, in his mind, or with his eyes, he doesn’t know what will happen next. He doesn’t know what could happen. It has been too long for new possibilities.

But every morning he can’t stop himself from looking.

This morning Silver reaches for a crutch and makes his way to the little dresser with the basin and pitcher. For once he hasn’t bothered to pull on his shirt first and Flint thinks this must be a new torment, because why else would Silver do this to him?

Silver leans on the dresser and pours fresh water into the basin. He scoops up a handful and splashes it on his face, the back of his neck, wearily washing the sweat from his skin. The water runs down his back, down line of his drawers. Flint thinks of it seeping that down the crease of his ass, thinks of following it with his tongue, licking the sweat from Silver’s body there, and tasting him deeply.

Silver finishes with the basin and turns. He pauses as he looks in the direction of Flint’s bed as though he were thinking of speaking. Instead he starts to turn back to his own bed.

“You can stop pretending, you know.”

His words startle Flint into opening his eyes altogether.

Silver’s just standing there, bracing his weight against his crutch, looking at him. His curls still clinging damply to his face.

“What?”

“I know you’re awake.” Silver shifts a little. “I know you’ve been watching me.”

At that Flint sits up, facing him. “Is that so?”

Silver shrugs a little. “You’re not denying it, I see.”

“Why would I deny it?” Flint’s words surprise himself. He had no intention of admitting it to Silver and yet now he has. He rests his hands on the bed on either side of his thighs, glances down for a moment and then back up at Silver.

“Does it bother you?” The question surprises Silver too. He can tell.

“Why would it bother me?” Silver murmurs, and then, “I suppose it depends on why you’re doing it.”

Flint tilts his head back, surveying him. Isn’t it obvious? Surely Silver can see…and then he realizes, no, perhaps he can’t.

“You think I’m trying to usurp your position.” Silver says softly. “That I want to take control of the crew.”

There is part of Flint that is concerned about that, yes. But he wonders too how Silver can’t see what is right before him. That he can’t see what Flint sees when he looks at him.

He doesn’t want to talk about Silver’s slowly growing favor with the crew. How they looked to him now, as well as to Flint. It’s a useful tool, but he knows it’s a dangerous one. Should Silver ever choose to wield it against him. He wants to distract Silver from that knowledge, to plant another thought in his mind, to make him aware of what it is to be in this position.

“That’s not what I was thinking of.” Flint murmurs.

Silver raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Flint lets his gaze drift over Silver’s body, and rest pointedly at his groin. Now he lets himself look at Silver there. He can’t speak for a moment as he finally pulls his gaze back up to Silver’s face.

Silver, who’s flushed faintly, but still standing his ground as he gazes back at him.

“That’s…unexpected.” He gives an awkward laugh and then it dies away in the silence of the cabin. When he raises his eyes again, there’s a challenge in them.

Flint feels a spark of something sharp and slippery in his gut. Silver might not have seen it before, but he sees it now.

“I don’t think you have the courage to do whatever it is you desire.”

There, there’s the challenge spoken aloud.

“Don’t test me.” Flint growls.

Silver gives another little shrug as if to say “Well, go on then.”

Flint jerks his head at him. “Come here then.”

To his astonishment Silver comes.

He stops just out of reach, still waiting.

Flint raises a hand and reaches, letting his fingers brush over Silver’s lower belly, feeling him shiver faintly under Flint’s touch. And then boldly, as though his hand held lust of its own, it moves lower, stroking Silver through the thin cloth of his underclothes.

Silver’s grip tightens on the crutch, sucking in a tight breath. “Flint.”

“Come closer.” Flint whispers.

And as in a trance, Silver moves closer into his grasp. Flint keeps stroking his cock, barely aware that it’s happening. His hand feels like it’s trembling even as it moves over Silver’s length. It has been so very long since he dared. Since he was bold in this manner. Since he desired.

And now that he has, he doesn’t want to stop.

He looks up into Silver’s face, sharply examining it for a sign that he doesn’t want any of this. “If you don’t want this.” He begins.

And Silver leans in and kisses him. His lips are rough, from the effects of the sea and the sun. He smells like the sea, and his tongue is heated, stirring Flint deeply.

He slides his hands around to the back of Silver’s backside, tugging him up on the bed with him. They fall sideways and Silver gives another laugh. This one is less awkward, more true.

“So,” Silver whispers. “Is that all you wanted?”

The challenge is still there.

“Have you ever…” Flint starts and then can’t bring himself to finish it. The flush is spreading along Silver’s neck now.

He gives a brief shake of his head, but then he reaches for Flint’s hand, bringing it down between his legs again. “But I want to.”

Flint gives him a squeeze and considers. Now that they’ve come this far, he can’t draw back, but if he truly, really and truly lets himself go with Silver…he fears what could happen. He glances upwards and the chains that hang along the bed give him an idea.

“We can go slow.” He says, noting the flicker of relief in Silver’s eyes.

Flint reaches for the oil that’s in the little shelf along the wall and passes that to Silver.

“What’re you…” Silver stops as he watches Flint fastening the shackles around his wrists.

“I want you to feel in control here.” Flint tells him.

* * *

He gives Silver simple instructions, watches him tug his drawers down and follow them, watches Silver’s fingers press inside himself. The chains feel heavy on his wrists and he sweats, waiting for Silver to be ready. His own cock has swollen in his breeches, hungry to be touched.

Silver sits back, wiping his fingers on the blanket. He looks at Flint, waiting again.

“Come here.” Flint says again.

Silver straddles him slowly, drawing in a sharp breath as his cock presses against Flint’s through the material.

“You’re going to have to take that out.” Flint says dryly. He flexes the chains a little, reminding Silver of their existence.

Silver bites back a laugh. With nimble fingers he undoes Flint’s breeches and draws his cock out. He sits back on Flint’s legs, just looking at him.

Long enough that Flint shifts uncomfortably. “Well?”

“You’ve had your turn of looking.” Silver murmurs. “This is mine.”

He encircles Flint’s cock carefully with his fist, stroking him, the oil left on his fingers making Flint bite back a moan.

When he lowers himself onto Flint’s cock, taking him in slowly, inch by inch, Flint’s arms strain in the shackles. He wants to reach for Silver, to hold him, steadying him, running his hands all over Silver’s body, to lose himself in Silver. That’s precisely why he chained himself in the first place.

Silver moves slowly upon him, a rough rhythm at first and then Flint realizes he’s doing this on purpose.

“You can move faster.” He says and having been given permission to do so, Silver does.

His breath comes faster, his hands fasten on Flint’s chest as he leans forward, riding him as though he’s been dying for this and now that he has it, he can’t get enough. His blunt nails dig into Flint’s chest, making him arch upward. His hair falls forward, covering his face and Flint longs to wind it back between his fingers, smoothing his fingertips over Silver’s cheek and kissing him.

That one kiss hadn’t been enough.

As he draws closer to completion, his breath grows more and more ragged. Flint’s eyes lock upon his chest, watching how heaves, the bounce and jerk of Silver’s cock between their bodies. When Silver comes at last, he cries aloud, but oh so quietly, as though surrendering the sound is an act he hadn’t planned on doing. Flint’s body follows soon after, feeling Silver twitch and shudder as Flint’s come fills him.

Silver slumps down on Flint’s chest, panting. His curls cover Flint’s shirt and Flint can’t help pressing his lips to the nearest one. After a moment Silver reaches up and unfastens the shackles from Flint’s wrists, and Flint’s arms go around him.

They don’t speak though Flint knows they’ll need to later. There are words that need to be spoken between them. Tomorrow. Later. Another time. Not now.

It only occurs to Flint later as they’re lying together, Silver soundly asleep against his chest, what he’s done. By letting Silver have this measure of control in the bed, it’s opened another door between them. Another door for Silver to walk through and claim ownership. If he can gain control of Flint’s body like this, if he can move in easy sway of that, how long will it be before the ship is entirely Silver’s as well? Before everything is his?

He should fear this. He should end this man’s life while he has the chance. But looking down at Silver, Flint can’t do that. Whatever this is between them, he needs to see where it leads. Even if it ends at a point of necessary conflict. Flint needs to know where it ends.


End file.
